


Recovery

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e21 Alliance, Sobriety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “What do you want to drink?” Alec asked from the bar.“Nothing,” Magnus replied.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Against all odds, I managed to catch up before October is over!

The first thing Magnus did when they returned to the loft was sit down on the couch and take it all in. He could barely believe that he was back home. He’d been hopeful but he’d also been realistic. His chances had not looked good.

“What do you want to drink?” Alec asked from the bar.

“Nothing,” Magnus replied.

“You don’t want to have a celebratory drink?” Alec asked. He turned to look at Magnus like what he’d said was out of character. The fact that it was only solidified Magnus’s decision more.

“No,” Magnus said. “I think it’s best that I cut the drinking down a little.”

“Magnus, if this is about what I said-”

“It isn’t,” Magnus assured and stood up so he could walk to where Alec was standing. He put his hands to Alec’s hips and squeezed a little. “I really do believe it would do me good.”

“Okay,” Alec nodded, his hands coming up to hold Magnus’ arms. “Okay, if you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“How about tea then?” Alec asked. “I feel like we should just sit here for a while before we head to bed. You know, decompress a little? It’s been a long day.”

“It’s been a long few days,” Magnus agreed. “And tea sounds lovely.” 

As they sat on the couch, cuddled together with cups of tea in their hands, Magnus couldn’t help but think about how well the hot drink fit the warmth he felt inside.

**Author's Note:**

> The link to the prompt might be loose but it's there!


End file.
